Among the Stars
by baemto
Summary: After a tiring day of work at the 12th Precinct, Castle takes Beckett out on a romantic date.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, all! This is the first fanfic I have ever written. It was actually originally written for a contest, and I decided that I liked it enough to post it! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Also, please feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you like, don't like, things I need to work on, things I do well, requests, etc.! I'm very grateful for any pointers you give me! If you have any requests for future stories you'd like me to write, let me know! Thanks, again!**_

* * *

**Summary: After a tiring day of work at the 12th Precinct, Castle takes Beckett out on a romantic date.**

* * *

**Timing: During S7, probably toward the beginning of the season when the characters aren't married (yet!). As of the time that this story is being posted, S7 has not yet aired... so, sorry if you're reading this at a later date and they got married in 7x01, haha!**

* * *

Castle stood in the entryway of the 12th Precinct's break room, admiring his wife as she examined files at her desk. A smirk slowly grew on his face as he reflected on how lucky he was. After seven years, she was finally all his, through better or through worse. Hell, if they could escape death far too many times for their own good, they could survive anything.

A fresh cup of coffee in each hand, Castle walked over to Beckett's desk. "Hey," he said, placing both cups on the side of her desktop and taking a seat in his chair beside her.

Beckett glanced up from her work. "Oh, hey. Thanks," she replied, indicating the cup of coffee. Castle watched Beckett's eyebrows furrow, completely immersed in her work. That's what he admired most about Kate, her dedication. She put everyone and everything before herself in the name of justice. Of course, that wasn't always such a good thing.

After a few moments of contemplation and glances around the precinct, Castle reached over and touched Beckett's stomach. "How is she?"

Beckett's head darted up. In response to the look of complete shock and disapproval on her face, Castle pulled his hand away. "What the hell are you thinking?" Beckett whispered, scanning the bullpen to make sure nobody had seen.

"Calm down, nobody's even paying attention!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want anybody finding out until I," she paused, "until _we_ are ready."

"There's only so much longer we can keep this a secret. Sooner or later, people are going to," his eyes glanced down to her belly and then back to her eyes, "_notice_." The silence was broken with Beckett's sigh, a mixture of realization and irritation. "Okay, fine. Fine. But, you're going to owe me." Castle's signature smirk appeared. Shaking her head, Beckett bit her lower lip as she returned the smile, and then went back to her work. "A date. You, me, and the most romantic night of your life." Beckett tried her best to hide the smile that was threatening to emerge as she stared back at him. Her eyes squinted at Castle, as if he were a near impossible puzzle she felt determined to solve. "I'm sorry, Kate, but you have no choice," he teased.

* * *

Hand in hand, the ravishing couple walked out of their loft and to the street where the valet had parked their car. Beckett wore a simple, yet elegant black v-neck dress which cut off just above her knees. She was surprised she could still wear the skin tight dress; 19 weeks pregnant, and she hardly showed. Her look was topped off with her favorite pair of high heels. Castle complemented her perfectly in a sharp, black tuxedo.

"So, where are you taking me?" Beckett asked, knowing there was no way he'd tell.

"It's a surprise." Just as she had suspected. Walking out of the door, Kate was surprised when she spotted the car that awaited them.

"The Ferrari?" Castle smiled at her, and then opened the passenger door.

"My lady," he said, in a cheesy British accent with an accompanying bow.

Flattered, Beckett decided to play along. "Why, thank you, good sir." Trying not to burst out in laughter, she curtsied and then slid into her seat.

The red sports car pulled into the New York City traffic. When they finally arrived at their destination, Beckett couldn't believe her eyes when she looked up and read the sign in glowing bright red letters.

"Remmy's," she turned to Castle, "really? I thought this was supposed to be a romantic dinner." The duo walked inside, far too overdressed for the small burger joint.

"Oh, Beckett. You know better than to underestimate me," he smiled. Linking his arm with hers, Castle led Beckett through the restaurant. Slowly pushing open the door at the top of a staircase, Castle revealed the surprise, and he couldn't hide his excitement. A rooftop picnic. Beckett's eyes sparkled with delight. There was a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket placed in the center of the roof, which overlooked the breathtaking sunset over New York City. The edges of the roof were lined with white string lights that reflected into their eyes like stars in the midnight sky.

After taking the whole scene in, Beckett stepped toward the blanket. "Wow, Castle. This is… it's just," speechless, she simply smiled at her husband, and he got the message. The two of them sat down. "So, what do we have here?" Beckett teased, poking at the picnic basket.

"Let's see," Castle opened the basket and began pulling items out. "We have spaghetti with marinara sauce, insanely amazing garlic bread, your favorite red wine-"

"Castle, you know I can't-"

"Relax, relax. I'm just messing with you," Castle leaned in and kissed Beckett's cheek. He gazed into her mesmerizing hazel eyes. Although it only lasted a moment, it felt like an eternity. Breaking the eye contact, he bent over to kiss her belly, bringing a smile to Kate's face. Castle continued revealing items from their picnic basket, "incredibly delicious lemonade to keep you and this little one," he rubbed Beckett's belly, "as healthy and hydrated as humanly possible. And, lastly, chocolate chip cheesecake for dessert," he smiled.

"Well, Mr. Castle," the two raised their lemonade glasses, "let's eat," and they clinked.

* * *

Beckett drew in a deep breath and stretched her arms up above her head. Slowly letting the air out of her lungs, her body relaxed. She lay there for a moment, completely still and content in the warmth of her bed. A smile grew on her face as she recalled the events of the night before.

Her eyes blinked open, and a wave of confusion rushed through her. She was in _her _bed. In _her _room. In _her _apartment. Beckett slowly sat herself up, returning to reality. She brought her hand up to her forehead as her mouth hung open in shock. It had only been a dream.

* * *

_**A/N: What!? Haha! Thanks again for taking the time to read my fanfic! What do you guys think, should I continue with this story or begin a new one? Let me know! Have a great day, and don't forget to leave a review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to post a second chapter. I started writing it and then got completely distracted and forgot about it for a little while! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate couldn't wrap her mind around it. How could it have been a dream? It all felt so _real_. But, she had never even wanted kids. She only second guessed herself that one time after she and Castle took care of Cosmo-Benny-together.

Beckett reached over to her bedside table and picked up her cell phone. Pressing her thumb on the home button, the screen turned on and displayed her lock screen-a photo of her and her fiancé. She sat there and stared at it for a moment. Seven years ago, she never would have imagined that she would be marrying _the _Richard Castle, her favorite author.

She swiped her thumb across the screen to unlock her phone. One text message from Castle. Knowing that she was on his mind made her smile.

_Good morning, babe… I wish I could see your beautiful face right now._

Biting her bottom lip, she began typing a reply. Halfway through, she paused for a moment and then held down the backspace until the message was completely erased. Instead, she decided to call him.

The phone rang for what felt like ages, and finally Castle answered. "You have reached Mr. Richard Castle, how can I make your dreams come true today?" _What a goofball_, Kate thought. Nevertheless, he was a goofball whom she loved.

"Hey, babe," she smiled.

"Uhh… who is this?" Rick asked, and Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Hmm," he gasped in synchronization with a raise of his eyebrows, and stuck his index finger in the air as if he had just recalled something important. After a short pause, his hand fell down and he spoke again. "Mmm… nope. Nah, I've got nothing," he teased.

"Oh, come on, Rick."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he smirked.

"Don't make me shoot you," she said jokingly.

"You know, what? I think it's suddenly coming to me. It's right on the tip of my tongue… but I can't quite remember." He was determined to continue teasing her. "Can I have a hint?"

"The future Mrs. Castle?" Silence. She decided to play along. "Kate?"

"Nah… nope," he shook his head, "never heard of her."

"You're such a dork."

"So I've been told." Beckett could hear the smile in his voice. "Hey, it's your day off today, right?"

"Yep."

"Want to come over?"

Beckett checked her watch, 8:47AM. "Be there in twenty?"

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned, and so did Kate.

"All right, I'll see you soon."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kate let out an audible breath. Not the dragged out, _oh my gosh, I'm so annoyed right now_, kind of breath. The split second long, _oh my gosh, you couldn't be any more adorable if you tried_, kind of breath. "And I love you," she said. They sat there for a moment, neither of them saying a word, just smiling and knowing the other was doing the same. Finally, Kate ended the call. He never failed to make her smile.

* * *

Standing outside of Castle's loft, Beckett knocked on the door. It opened immediately, as if he had been standing there waiting for her arrival.

A huge smile grew on Rick's face as he looked into her eyes. "My lady," he said in a goofy British accent as he gestured into the room.

"Why, thank you, good sir," she bowed her head and smiled, and then began walking inside. After the first step, her face went blank. Déjà vu? Something about that moment felt so familiar.

"Actually…" Kate stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Rick, "change of plans," he grinned.

* * *

A few steps ahead of her, Castle held onto Beckett's hand and dragged her into the fairgrounds. "I used to bring Alexis here every summer," he reminisced, moving his head from left to right, checking out what this year's fair had to offer. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face Kate, looking into her eyes. "You ready?"

"Let's do this."

The couple walked hand in hand on the main path, which stretched in a huge loop that traveled all around the fairgrounds. Eventually, they reached an area where all of the best food vendors were set up. The duo got a funnel cake to share, topped off with an abundance of powdered sugar.

"I could eat endless amounts of this stuff," Castle said, stuffing a piece in his mouth.

"Yeah," Kate scoffed. "Your 'endless' isn't very endless," she said, using her thumb to wipe the powdered sugar off of the corner of Rick's mouth.

"Oh, yeah? You think you could out eat me?"

"Without a doubt!"

"You are so on." Kate slowed her pace and looked at him, seeking clarification. "A little… friendly competition," he said. Kate raised her eyebrows, clearly intrigued. "We stop at every single food stand, no skips, and each get the most unhealthy item they have to offer. And you have to eat the whole thing. When you can't take it anymore, just say so. First person to admit that they're full looses."

Beckett pursed her lips. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I don't think I should be the one you're worried about," he took a step closer to intimidate her.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You better get your vocal cords ready," she poked his chest, "bro." They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, close enough to kiss. Beckett let out a little laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just imagining the inevitable." She bent over, holding her stomach. With her best Castle impression, she whined, "oh, Kate," she grabbed his arm with one hand. "I-I'm just so _full_! You were right," she looked up at him, still hunched over. "You win." She stood back up and faced him, giggling at the thought of victory.

"Oh, this just got real." He stared at her for a moment. When she least expected it, Castle darted away, running as fast as he could toward the first food vendor. "Race you!" He shouted back at her.

"You'll never last!" She yelled back, and ran after him.

* * *

_**A/N: The idea for the food eating competition came 100% from an episode of The Fosters. :) I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm not sure if this story is even interesting, honestly! So, please let me know if you guys would like me to continue writing it or not! If not, I'll just start something new! I hope you all have a fantastic day! :)**_


End file.
